The Song of the Stars
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Oneshot. Zhou Yu went someplace one beautiful night to play his flute, only to realize that someone had already gotten there before he did. Zhou Yu and Zhen Ji. No romance, though. Maybe slight hints. winks


**Title**: The Song of the Stars

**By**: Rachel Hunter

**Summary**: Oneshot. Zhou Yu went someplace one beautiful night to play his flute, only to realize that someone had already gotten there before he did. Zhou Yu and Zhen Ji. No romance, though. Maybe _slight_ hints. (winks)

**Rating**: General

**Disclaime**r: All the Dynasty Warriors characters mentioned here aren't mine, and will never be. The storyline is entirely mine, though.

**Author's Note**: I have always pictured Zhou Yu as a flutist. And Zhen Ji is a flutist. So I toyed with the idea that the meeting between the two of them would be splendid. Ah, yes, I also thought that the two would make a perfect couple, if Zhen Ji hadn't had Cao Pi and if Zhou Yu hadn't had Xiao Qiao. Why not? Zhou Yu is handsome, and Zhen Ji is beautiful… so… ehem, and Zhou Yu is better off as a ladies man, afterall… Right?

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Go on… read…and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night is beautiful,_ Zhou Yu thought as he stood gazing into the horizon. _Peaceful and cool. So different from other nights, yet it seems to hold a deeper, more sinister meaning even I am not able to put my finger to. It is as though it is trying to warn me of something but I am not able to get what it is trying to say._

Gentle night breeze ruffled his long locks of ebony hair, and he closed his eyes as it soothed his nerves and refreshed his weary body. A deep lassitude of peace settled on his mind and soul, and his heart soared with contentment. Gazing into the night, or the rain, or any breath-taking scenery never failed to grant him peace nothing and no one could ever provide him.

_At times like this it is best if I play my flute, _he mused, _Its sound will greatly compliment peaceful surroundings such as this one, and will probably give me peace more than I have ever experienced before._

Quietly delighted at his own suggestion, he turned around and headed for his quarters, emerging only minutes later carrying his precious flute. Tucking it carefully in his sleeve pocket, he announced to whomever listening that he was going out for a stroll.

"It's quite late, Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Xun, the youngest officer and his first apprentice, gently reminded him.

He nodded his head. "I know. Be rest assured that I will be away for just a moment, and that I won't be very far. I will be back shortly."

"Please be careful," Lu Xun added, after seconds of hesitation, as though he was afraid that the phrase might anger the older strategist because he knew Zhou Yu would always be on guard.

He was almost correct, for Zhou Yu became slightly exasperated, and was about to tell the younger general off when he abruptly stopped himself. Lu Xun had a reason to remind him to be careful. Wu was still at war, and hence the surroundings were not exactly safe anymore. Enemy soldiers might be lurking somewhere, impatient for an opportunity to ambush him or kill him through dishonored means.

"Not a single day or night has passed by without me not being careful," he told Lu Xun, then whirled around and walked out into the night.

He knew the perfect place for him to play his flute, so he headed there now. It was quite far away from Wu's fortress but he didn't pay it any heed. Even though he had to climb a hill, went past a small forest and crossed a river. When he almost reached his designated location, a familiar melody from a familiar musical instrument stopped him in his tracks. He listened, and was impressed. Whoever the flutist was, he was sure a professional.

_Who is it? _He wondered, both baffled and curious. He didn't know any other flutist other than himself. Not in Wu anyway.

The only way was to go there and meet the flutist himself, but he willed himself to wait. As a musician he knew it was more than rude to interrupt music at play, especially a beautiful piece. Besides, he knew the tune, so he waited for the right moment, then raised his flute to his lips and breathed tune into the slender musical instrument

Their music swirled and merged in the atmosphere, and Zhou Yu's keen hearing caught a slight, slight pause in the other flutist's play, but then the flutist quickly overcame his surprise and continued playing, the rhythm as smooth as before. As soon as the lovely piece of music ended, Zhou Yu stepped into the area, just as the mysterious flutist whirled around to face him.

Wei was facing off with Wu.

For a moment time seemed to freeze over. Tension sizzled between them as they regarded each other warily. Then Zhou Yu abruptly gave a polite smile.

"You played very well, Milady Zhen Ji," was his honest compliment.

A scathing remark rose in Zhen Ji's throat and died on her lips. She knew he was from Wu; his attire said it all, but she didn't know who he was, or what he wanted.

"Who are you?" she demanded, eyeing the man cautiously and, to her own horror, appreciatively. She wasn't aware Wu had such a handsome devil as one of their officers.

"My name is Zhou Yu," he replied respectfully. He bowed slightly, and his hair slipped from his back to fall against his cheek. Her breath caught, and she had to admit that the unintentional little movement caused him to look even more gorgeous.

Zhou Yu.

It didn't take long for that name to register in her head. Zhou Yu, as she had been told, was a young strategist of Wu. One who was so brilliant he put Sima Yi into fits and a lot of cursing. One who strategies defeated them at the Battle of Chibi. One who had amazing swordsmanship.

But then there was another Zhou Yu as well. A man whose handsomeness was well-known throughout the land, and was also a man with exceptional talent in music and culture. She had heard some Wei soldiers talked about him in a low whisper; commenting his great looks and great talents and great intelligence.

That had led her wondering whether there were two different Zhou Yus.

Now, looking at the patiently waiting Wu general, she was finally convinced that the two Zhou Yus were indeed the same.

Still, he was her enemy. So she stood rigid, clutching her Dark Moon Flute to her chest defensively. He was her enemy. No matter how handsome. She would not allow herself to fall for his charms, or allow him to make her fall for his charms. She would not betray her dearest husband Cao Pi, nor would she betray her kingdom of Wei. She would not—

"Please, be at ease," he said quietly, sensing her discomfort and sudden hostility. "I do not come here to harm you. Look, I didn't even bring my sword."

She looked. True, he didn't bring his sword along. She couldn't help but sneered. "What kind of a general who didn't bring his weapon with him, in a time like this? Even a fool knows to bring even the smallest of daggers."

He only smiled calmly at this. "I have sent my sword for cleaning and sharpening. I do not expect to have met you this way, or even met you. I came here with the sole purpose of playing my flute. It is such a good opportunity for music to dance in the atmosphere, and the perfect place to play it is here."

He had responded her sneer with a polite remark, and she felt bad for being rude to him when he had been respectful to her since they had confronted each other. She turned away –though she knew that it was unwise to turn her back to her enemies but at that moment, she didn't care– and gazed at the sleeping village nestled at the foot of the hill.

"Yes," she agreed. "I was thinking the same thing too."

She heard the rustle of clothes as Zhou Yu moved to stand beside her. She tensed, then gradually let it go. Somehow she had a feeling that the strategist was not the type who would stab someone at the back. Besides, he didn't bring his weapon. So she said, "I thought I am the only flutist here. I am not aware that Wu has such a talented flutist as well."

A faint smirk touched Zhou Yu's lips. "Well, it is not surprising. I do not bring my flute to battles, nor do I fight using it."

At that she shot the strategist a sharp glare. For a moment she wanted to retort, but upon seeing his quietly amused expression, she had to let it go. For the second time that night.

"Did your husband allow you to wander this far, almost nearing Wu's territory, at this time of night?" Zhou Yu asked, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Her beautiful features set into a deep frown. "After repeated pleadings and tantrums, yes, he finally gave consent. Funny how men are terribly submissive to such childish acts from women. But he insisted that I have to bring some guards along. That, or I cannot go. So I have no choice. As I need to be alone for tonight, I shoo the guards away with a threat. Now they are waiting for me at quite a distance from here. Far enough they couldn't see what I am doing."

Zhou Yu nodded once. "I have figured as much."

The frown did not leave the lady warrior's face. "What do you mean by that?"

A longer pause.

"Somehow, you seem like a type of woman who is determined to have things go her way." Zhou Yu replied softly, still gazing at the horizon beyond them. The moon was shining radiantly on the blanket of darkness littered with glittering stars. "You are one who refuses to allow any man to dominate her life, married as she is."

This time, the frown darkened into a scowl, though inside she was flattered at his accurate insight. Her pride would never allow her to show it. "It is never wise to assume!"

A spark of amusement flared in those deep brown eyes. "I did not assume, my lady. It was an intelligent guess, and from the way you reacted, it appears that my guess is correct."

_No wonder he is Wu's peerless strategist,_ she thought. She sighed, suddenly feeling so weary. "Alas, I am no more what I used to be, Master Zhou Yu. My husband is no more stubborn than I am." She faltered, remembering how at times she caught Cao Pi's cold smirk and scheming eyes, and how her body trembled slightly at the pure malice radiated from one she called her husband, though the expression was not aimed at her. She placed a hand on her chest where her heart resided. "My heart warns me that our relationship will not last long, and my soul fears the day we will be torn apart, and what will happen to us when the day comes. My mind cannot stop wondering what would be the underlying reason for our fall."

Tears clouded her vision and she resolutely blinked them back. She loved her husband to pieces, and she believed her husband loved her as much, too, yet her lady's heart was certain that something would get in between her and Cao Pi. And her lady's heart was never wrong.

"You cannot fight fire with fire, Milady Zhen Ji," Zhou Yu said softly, now looking at the dismal woman with concern in his gaze. "If your love to him is true, then it is likely that his love for you is also true. Follow what your heart says, and if it warns, heed its warning. You know not what Fate has in store for both of you, so all the more you should utilize every moment you have to be with him. Be patient, and trust in what you share."

Zhou Yu's words were like light piercing through the darkness of her despair. Abruptly she felt hopeful again, and her spirits seemed to have soared to the heavens. The suffocating weight in her heart had been lifted, and she faced the strategist with a grateful smile. The first ever smile she had presented to him, one that lacked coldness.

"A wonderful advice, Master Zhou Yu, thank you," she bowed to him gracefully. "Forgive me for being rude earlier."

Zhou Yu smiled warmly. "There is nothing to forgive, my lady, and your gratitude is misplaced. I am happy to be able to ease your pain."

Zhen Ji closed her eyes. _He is a kind man. I only wish Cao Pi would treat me with such tenderness and warmth._ Opening her eyes, she cast her gaze to the swordsman, "I regret that our meeting is so short, for I enjoy your company. Still, I think I have enough time left to play a song with you. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fantastic," Zhou Yu replied, brightening up as he brought out his flute once more. "And what song do you suggest?"

"The song we played earlier was '_The Whisper of the Night_'," The female flutist recalled, frowning slightly. "Do you know how to play '_The Song of Stars_'?"

"Yes. It is one of my favorite songs. It has a soft, haunting tune, but not a sad one. It speaks of the passage of time, of the changing earth and the unchanging stars. It speaks of the infallible hope that is always there, and all we have to do is to find and be true to it."

"I know what the piece of music is all about," Zhen Ji chided, but without her usual caustic tone. "It is also my favorite song, too. Shall we begin?"

They did. For the second time that night, another piece of soothing music graced the serene night sky with its incredible calm presence. Even the night birds and the crickets stopped their own songs to listen. As the song dipped and rose in the atmosphere, nothing existed around them except for the song alone. When the music drew to an end, it was clear that the flutists were reluctant to finish it but they did. The silence stretched between them for awhile.

Zhen Ji was the first to shatter the silence that seemed to deepen. "I really had an unexpectedly great time, Master Zhou Yu. I wish this is might not be our first and last encounter, but I am afraid that this is so."

"It is too early to say that," Zhou Yu scolded gently. "There is still hope that we are able to meet, and it does not mean it has to be in a battlefield."

"I do not want us to meet as enemies," Zhen Ji confessed, "And therefore I do not wish us to confront each other in a battlefield."

"That is my sentiments exactly," Zhou Yu agreed.

"I have overstayed my welcome. I have to go now," Zhen Ji said, turning and brushed past Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu stared after her, speechless for a moment before he found his voice and called after her, "Wait! Allow me to escort you until almost outside the forest. It is not wise for a lady to venture into a forest alone."

Zhen Ji waited for the dark strategist to catch up, and then they walked together, side by side. Along the short trip, they chatted incessantly, touching a little of their pasts, their hobbies and their thoughts about nothing important in particular. There were also times when they accidentally breached on the subject of Shu, and their conversation became more animated as they exchanged opinions about the various Shu officers. Occasionally, Zhou Yu's deep chortle could be heard, or Zhen Ji's musical laughter. Until –

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Startled at the intrusion, both Zhou Yu and Zhen Ji spun around. They quickly found themselves surrounded by eager and spiteful bandits, all of whom wielded all sorts of weapons; spears, swords, pikes. The evil gleam in their eyes sent waves of dread crashing into the trapped pair. Simultaneously, Zhou Yu and Zhen Ji stood back to back, already dropped into their fighting stances.

A scarred man dressed in the most armor than the rest of his comrades sneered at his would-be victims. "A man and a woman, alone in a forest? Interesting… Hey guys… just look at what we have stumbled into!"

The rest of the bandits guffawed obscenely. They tightened their grips on their weapons, slowly jostling forward.

"Watch the thrash that pours from your mouth, you uncouth beasts!" Zhen Ji snapped, her eyes burning with ire and disgust. "Or suffer my wrath!"

At this they only laughed harder, taunting and mocking and obviously underestimating the wrath of a woman, especially of a fierce-willed Zhen Ji. Zhou Yu cursed. _Dammit, of all the times I didn't bring my weapon…!_

"See? You ought to bring your sword along!" The infuriated lady hissed.

Zhou Yu frowned darkly. "I can handle these uncivilized barbarians just fine without my sword."

"Men!" Zhen Ji shook her head, and Zhou Yu was uncertain whether the lady was referring to him or the bandits. Nonetheless, he was startled when Zhen Ji continued, "Let me handle them first."

"Kill the man, and take the woman!" the same man, undoubtedly the leader of the gang, commanded.

Before Zhou Yu could do anything, Zhen Ji brought her flute to her lips and played a tune Zhou Yu had heard faintly in previous battles with Wei, but then he was too far away to be affected by it. Now he could hear the tune as clear as day, and while the evil henchmen were clutching their ears and doubling over, moaning in pain, Zhou Yu found himself feeling no agony.

Puzzled, the long-haired strategist risked a glance at Zhen Ji, who by now had completed her lethal tune. "Why? Why am I not affected by your music?"

"It is because you are now a friend," Zhen Ji replied shortly, before slamming her flute into the stomach of a reeling bandit and turning around to give another unfortunate man a swift roundhouse kick.

A friend. That explained everything. One of the recovering bandits made a charge at Zhou Yu, weapon raised high, but the waiting strategist grabbed the offending hands as they brought the weapon down and planted a kick in his stomach with enough force to send him tumbling into his friends. Zhou Yu raised a forearm to block an oncoming attack and punched the rogue squarely on his face so hard he heard something cracked under his knuckle.

Zhen Ji never halted her deadly dance of death, dishing out powerful kicks in the midst of bashing around with her fearsome flute. She was aware of Zhou Yu moving fluidly behind her, dealing his blows of destruction. Yet, even with them working together, the number of bandits never seemed to decrease. The two warriors were beginning to tire.

Then salvation arrived in a form of a shout, "Lord Zhou Yu, heads up!"

Instinctively Zhou Yu raised his head. He saw his faithful Ancients Sword cutting the night air cleanly towards his direction and caught it deftly with a hand. Without breaking his motion he brought the sword down and slashed it out in a wide arc, its sharp blade cutting through poor armors and eliciting surprised yells of agony. Zhen Ji, once seeing that Zhou Yu had his weapon, renewed her frenzied attacks. She could feel her inner energy building up, and once it reached its limit, she unleashed her Musou, not realizing that at the same moment Zhou Yu released his as well. The two erupted into blinding flash of blue and white and in a flurry of motion; Zhen Ji played a lengthened version of her lethal tune, swirling her flute in the air and muttered strings of colorful curses before she relaxed her stance – while Zhou Yu slashed at his right and his left before doing a tight spin and jabbing the air in front of him, lifting enemies into the air in a cloud of fire. As they dropped heavily onto the ground, he challenged them to stand up. But they couldn't, having seriously injured or killed by the awesome prowess of the two warriors.

From afar, Lu Xun could see that his superior and the only lady warrior from Wei were rather disorientated from their combined attack, so they could not realize in time that the surviving bandits were moving in to take revenge. Lu Xun did the only thing he could; he leaped, sailing through the air and closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. He inverted himself, going nosedive, with both arms stretched out, catching two astounded bandits at their throats, before reversing himself in time, landing nimbly on his feet and instantly hacked off the remaining two.

Slightly breathless, he turned to check on Zhou Yu, "Are you alright, my lord?"

Zhou Yu gave the younger man a slight nod of his head. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for the rescue. I am baffled… how do you know I am here?"

"I do not," Lu Xun replied honestly, "I am merely passing by when I heard the sounds of fighting. I came to find you to give you your weapon. I only realized that you did not bring your weapon along when the blacksmith came reporting that he had done cleaning and sharpening your sword. So I proceeded to find you as soon as possible. I am glad that I am able to reach you in time."

"The feeling is mutual," Zhou Yu said, then softly cleared his throat. "Lu Xun, introducing to you, this is Lady Zhen Ji, the lady warrior of Wei, and Lady Zhen Ji, this is Lu Xun, my apprentice."

Lu Xun clasped one clenched fist in his palm at chest-level, bowing slightly. "I am pleased to have met you, my lady."

Zhen Ji appraised the younger man carefully. He was young, perhaps in his eighteen's or nineteen's. He was a head shorter than Zhou Yu, but unlike his senior, Lu Xun had short, light brown hair, and golden eyes on a fair, angelic face. Golden eyes… Zhen Ji had not seen anyone with golden eyes before, and those eyes now glittered like the miniature suns. Like master, like apprentice. Zhou Yu was handsome, and Lu Xun was also good-looking, in a childish way. Also, like Zhou Yu, Lu Xun was polite and humble. She had seen him wearing a beautiful red and gold armor with matching hat, but tonight he chose to wear white and red one.

"Sima Yi told me of an unknown young Wu officer he spotted not long ago," Zhen Ji said, watching as the young face frowned a little, and how Zhou Yu's face darkened slightly at this. "He said that this young man is much more than he seems, and looking at him now, I do believe Sima Yi's suspicion. Since you are Zhou Yu's disciple, Lu Xun, I am looking forward for you to unfold your strategies in future battles with Wei."

The young man lowered his head. "Thank you. I look forward to that myself, too, though I believe my strategies may not be as brilliant as Lord Zhou Yu." He faltered when Zhou Yu cast him a sharp glare. "I hope when Wu eventually faces off with Wei, I do not have to encounter you in a battlefield."

This time, Zhen Ji could not help but smile. "Like master, like disciple." She shook her head, sighing softly. Now was the hard part. Saying goodbye. "I am afraid that I have to take my leave. It has gotten quite late. I do not want my kingdom to send out a search party for me."

She faced Zhou Yu. Quickly memorizing the handsome face, she said and bowed slightly, "I thank you for offering to escort me through the forest, and if not for you, I would have met my demise in the horrid hands of the bandits. Thank you."

She looked at the slightly frowning Lu Xun. "Our meeting might be short, Lu Xun, but I anticipate the day I am to witness the strategies born from your brilliant mind."

Lu Xun nodded, blushing slightly.

She looked at them for one last time, before turning on her heels and walked into the night, alone, with the two Wu officers silently watching from behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The song of the stars shall not be silenced," Zhou Yu whispered, his soft, haunting voice echoing restlessly in the chilly night as he gazed at the disappearing figure of the Wei flutist.

Lu Xun frowned. "What was that again, Lord Zhou Yu?"

"It is nothing," Zhou Yu replied quickly. "So, how is the paperwork going on? Are you done yet?"

A look of quiet despair and exhaustion fleeted across the young face, before he banished it and assumed his impassive façade. "It is almost done, my lord. I have completed most reports, and the only ones that remains are rather trivial. There are some that require you to look through and authorize before they could be returned."

Zhou Yu turned, obviously heading back to the Wu palace. Lu Xun fell in step beside him. "Worry not about that. I will do as required when I help you with the paperwork."

Lu Xun paused in mid-step, startled, "Help me with the… My lord, it is not necessary. I am capable of finishing them. Just give me a few more hours and it will be done. I apologize for taking so long."

Zhou Yu waved his apologies away dismissively. "There is no need to apologize. It is I who has to apologize. I have burdened you of what should have been my responsibility, and it is only right for me to reclaim it and fulfill it."

And so, this was how the two Wu generals returned to their palace, with the superior insisting that he would help the junior ease the burden and the junior insisting that it was no burden and he could manage his work just fine. Only when the superior used a little of his authority, the junior finally conceded, and henceforth, they continued their way home in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Zhou Yu, replaying the encounter with Zhen Ji, and Lu Xun, musing on how important it was to keep his superior's encounter with Zhen Ji a secret, and the consequences that would result if he was to blab.

But both of them, unknowingly, shared the same thought; _this is a night that would not be forgotten_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The song of the stars shall not be silenced_, Zhen repeated the final echo of Zhou Yu's voice as she galloped in the wind among her guards as they headed home, _the incident tonight shall not be forgotten._

For as long as the stars sang their silent song, what had conspired that night would not be forgotten.

- End -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, finally done! This was left abandoned in my computer for ages, when I finally got around completing it in the midst of completing my other fanfiction, which I promise will be up soon.

Hehe… I guess my infatuation for Zhou Yu and Lu Xun is clearly shown in this fiction, huh? And poor Zhen Ji is taking the brunt of it. (winks)

I know, I know, there are hints of admiration – I would rather call that '_respect_' - from both Zhou Yu and Zhen Ji towards each other. Don't blame me. It just happened! But I am not that cruel. Both of them are still unflinchingly loyal to their own spouses, so yeah.

Oh, if some of you think some of the phrases anywhere in here are yours, I do really apologize, for I have no intention of using it. I really, really hope you don't mind.

Just tell me what you think… I know my fic sucks at one point or another… even to me, so that is why I need you to tell me what you think. Just don't be so harsh about it, okay? My heart is frail… (winks)

Anyhow, like what I mentioned earlier, '_As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated._'

Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
